littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Musdan77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Little House on the Prairie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Little House on the Prairie (television series) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) RE That's perfectly fine with me, they looked a bit weird to me but I didn't know lol, but make sure it's fine with Dark Lantern before any changes are made, we're both 'crats and sysops so we should both have a say. c: Ducksplash Talk 02:58, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 04:09, January 17, 2014 (UTC) On Episodes I guess that sounds reasonable but I would like to see the format you intend to change them into first.--DarkLantern (talk) 10:02, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :That sounds good. Its nice to see someone showing interest in this wiki.--DarkLantern (talk) 20:33, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Send me the EXACT link or links you want me to add to the Main Page.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :::When you are done filling in the episode guide, I will create a link on the Main page. All Episode infoboxs should mimic this: Episode 104: 100 Mile Walk with the picture correctly incorporated into the box NOT outside it and all fields filled in.--DarkLantern (talk) 20:40, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :::: I understand now! It is your view that the Little House on the Prairie: The Pilot is NOT episode 101? If that is true, then I would agree because The Pilot is not included in the Season 1 box set DVD nor was it about them in Walnut Grove. Does that sound right?--DarkLantern (talk) 21:21, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::: The DVDs don't list them by numbers.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::: What do you mean it won't let you? You do know what you are doing on these Wikis don't you?--DarkLantern (talk) 03:17, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Then, I suggest the renaming of the episodes to the "100 Mile Walk (ep. 3)" format that would omit the the need for any deletions, or anything that only a "Admin" can fix. Just be sure that you know what you are doing on this or we wind up with a real BIG problem!--DarkLantern (talk) 06:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Category page (episodes) I've been monitoring the discussion between you and DarkLantern, and I agree with you. I was going to ask about those numbers, but I never did. Anyways, the template to the main page which redirects to the Episode Category page doesn't really have to do anything with the page titles, since these pages are only added to the category (however, if you'd like to change from the category to the page that includes all the episodes, I can gladly send you the template page, which I edited when I joined to make it flow easier and look better). Also, I don't know if I'm the only one who thinks this, but, do you think that shows that aren't canon to Little House on The Prairie have to be added here? I consider it spam, since they have nothing to do with the show. Hope this helps! LauraMessageTalk 20:09, January 25, 2014 (UTC) : I'm glad you agree! I was thinking the same thing, but DarkLantern is firm on this apparently, and says that they should be kept (though I don't see a reason why). I respect him as an admin, but I really am concerned on that. LauraMessageTalk 14:28, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I agree with you about episode titles 107 etc, where the first number indicates the season. It is very confusing so it's best to start at 1 and countinue on like you said. Marino312 (talk) 14:45, June 8, 2014 (UTC)